Pokemon: War for Unova
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: As all evil organizations begin to take over the regions, Ash & his friends set out to defend those who haven't fallen. Love will spark & tragedy will take place. Who will win? Only one side shall remain victorious.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: War for Unova"

"Fire!" yelled Ash as he fought impending waves of enemy soldiers while riding on Reshiram's back. But things weren't always about war. In fact, everything was peaceful until the leaders of evil organizations (like Team Rocket) met & decided to attack all regions in the Pokémon world. So far, only 3 of the 5 Regions have fallen: Kanto, Johto, & Sinnoh. The Heroes managed to defend Hoenn & are trying to do the same with Unova. They just couldn't afford to lose it.

"Reshiram use Blue Flare, and then use Draco Meteor!" commanded the raven-haired boy. "Ash, hostile soldiers are about to break our line of defense! We need backup!" screamed Brock into the radio. "Sorry, but I'm busy on my side of the line! I'll send Zekrom right away!" hollered Ash, his words nearly drained by a great explosion. He grabbed the Master Ball & threw it in the air, bringing out the Deep Black Pokémon. "Zekrom, go on & help the others!" said Ash. Zekrom nodded in approval & went on his way. "Okay, Reshiram use Flamethrower!" yelled the boy.

ONE YEAR AGO

"Mom, is the food ready yet?" asked Ash through the kitchen window.

"Not yet honey. Go on & play with your Pokémon." said Delia. Ash sighed & went back to his spot under the tree, where Pikachu & Victini were waiting."_ Is she done cooking? I'm hungry." _said Pikachu, rubbing his stomach. "Sorry buddy. All I got are Victini's macarons." Ash responded as he gave Victini its macarons. "Tini!" exclaimed the Victory Pokémon as it gorged on the macarons. "Ash dinner's ready!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes! Finally!" exclaimed the raven-haired boy. "Come on guys." Ash's mouth watered as his mom gave him his plate. Fried chicken &roll with a side of mashed potatoes & rice. He devoured his first & second helpings. He then left his plate in the kitchen & watched TV. When he turned it on the news were on. He was about to change when he heard "Sinnoh". "That's right folks. Sinnoh has fallen to Team Galactic's evil rule. Who will help the innocent from this tyranny? It appears there's no hope for them." said the newsperson. After hearing what he heard, ash came to a sudden realization: "DAWN!" he exclaimed.

**Well, it was a first. Please Review. All flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rescue Mission

"Ash, what happened?" asked Delia. "I heard you yell." "I'm gonna be out for a while." said Ash as he put on his pack. He ran out the door & pulled out Reshiram's Poke Ball. "Reshiram let's fly!" he yelled. Out of the Poke Ball popped out the Vast White Pokémon. The youngster hopped on Reshiram's back. "To Sinnoh!" he said. Reshiram's tail began to flare up & they flew off to Sinnoh

**SINNOH**

BOOM went the explosions as Dawn & her mother, Johanna, hid in the basement of their house. "Mom, I'm scared." said Dawn as she hugged her mother. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll be alright."said her mother. "Search every room in this house." said a familiar voice. Then it hit her: Kenny. Then, the Galactic grunts opened the door. "Come on out little girl." said one of the grunts. Tears filled her eyes. Then at that moment, Dawn heard Reshiram & Zekrom's powerful cry & the most relieving voice of all: Ash. "Use Fusion Flare Reshiram & Zekrom use Fusion Bolt." yelled the raven haired boy. Ash quickly approached the house yelling Dawn's name. "Dawn where are you!?" he yelled. "Down here Ash" she responded. Someone grabbed her hand & led her out of the house. "Get on." Said Ash which she did. "Reshiram, back home."said Ash.

**BACK IN KANTO **

"What happened out there?" asked Delia. "Team Galactic began to attack all of Sinnoh. They arrived tonight on Twinleaf Town," responded Johanna. "Good thing Ash was there before they got you." said Delia. Ash was on the phone with Cynthia, who was in Viridian City. "So you'll be here tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure, but I feel bad for Dawn."said Cynthia. "I know. Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."said Ash. "Okay. Goodnight."said Cynthia & she hung up. He walked to the living room where Dawn was by herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." She responded. "Look I'm sorry for what happened out there." Said Ash. "You don't have to be, You did your best to take them down. Plus…" she hesitated. Her cheeks turned crimson red. "You came for my rescue." She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek & left. Ash sat there for a moment with red cheeks & a smile. "I love you." he whispered. With that he went to bed.

**So what you think? Leave a comment & rate. All flames will be ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team Rocket's Invasion

Ash was awakened by the smell of pancakes. 'Wonder whose cooking.' he wondered. He got out of bed & walked to the bathroom. He took off his clothes & started to shower. After the shower, there was someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Ash, breakfast is ready." said Dawn through the door. "O-okay. I'll be there in a second." he said. He wrapped a towel around his waist & walked out of the bathroom. A pile of neatly folded clothes sat on his bed. "How did this get here?" he asked himself. He shrugged it off & changed. He walked to the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast. "Morning Mom. Morning everyone." he said. "Morning." they replied. Ash took his seat staring at the mountain of sweetness in front of him. He began to gulp down the pancakes as Dawn stared at him in disbelief. "Ash Ketchum, if you ate your food slower, then you wouldn't be hungry all the time." she said. After breakfast, "Mom, I'm going into town for a while." said Ash. "Ash can I go with you?" asked Dawn. "Uh, okay." he said.

**LATER IN THE CENTER OF PALLET TOWN**

"What are we doing here?" asked Dawn. "I'm waiting on somebody." he responded. Then Cynthia appears. "Hey Cynthia!" said Ash. "Hey Ash. How's it going?" replied Cynthia. "It's been gr…" BOOM! The explosion appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was gathering at the large TV in the center of the park. "Team Rocket has begun their invasion in Pallet Town. People are trying to fight back but fail. Citizens are to remain in doors at all costs!" said the news person. "Ash!" said a familiar voice. "Hilbert!" said Ash. "That's me. So what's the plan?

"Okay, Hilbert & Cynthia get as many people out of here as you can. Dawn your with me."

"Cool. Garchomp, let's go!" said Cynthia

"Druddigen come on out!" said Hilbert

"Reshiram, time to fly!" said Ash. "Get on Dawn." "Okay." Team Rocket was everywhere. Inside houses, battling, stealing Pokémon. It was chaos. Ash's house was surrounded by them. "Reshiram, Flamethrower to clear a path." He got off Reshiram & ran inside his house. His phone began to ring. "Ash were in the harbor. Where to?" asked Hilbert. "Head to Hoenn now" said Ash & hung up. "Ash?" said Delia. "Mom we have to get out of here." said Ash. "Okay." "Ash help!" yelled Dawn. "Reshiram Flame Burst!" The grunts were all set on fire & Dawn was freed. "Reshiram, to Hoenn fast." he said. Reshiram's tail flared giving it a boost. At that moment, Dawn was caught off guard & fell off Reshiram. "Help!" she screamed in terror. "Dawn nooooooo!" yelled Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arrival in Hoenn

Her whole life flashed before her as she made her way to her horrible death. The part that upset Dawn the most was that she couldn't tell Ash how she felt about him. "Goodbye Ash." said Dawn as tears filled her eyes. "Reshiram, swoop down & get Dawn NOW!" yelled the auburn eyed trainer. Reshiram gave its cry & swooped at incredible speed grabbing Dawn at the nick of time. Dawn opened her eyes to see that she's still alive. She sighed in relief.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ash was exhausted. His eyes were heavy & only had a granola bar for breakfast. They would've gotten rest if Team Rocket didn't attack Johto the 2 days before.

**FLASHBACK: CHERRYGROVE OUTSKIRTS**

The group was setting up camp under tree. "Dawn, hold on to this pole for me." said Ash as he connected the final poles of the tent frame. "Okay, that should do it. Now hand over the tarp." Ash had just finished setting up the tent when BOOM! "What's going on?" asked Johanna "I don't know," said Ash. "But I'll go check out." Ash ran towards Cherrygrove City, which was in total chaos similar to Kanto. Ash stopped one of the panicked citizens what happened. "Some people dressed in black came & attacked us with Pokémon. They are taking everything including Pokémon." he said. Then it hit him: Team Rocket. He pulled out his Poke Balls that held Reshiram, Zekrom, & Kyurem. "Come on out!" he yelled. The Legendary Pokémon gave their powerful cries. "Guys we need to take a stand against Team Rocket." Ash told them. The three Pokémon nodded. "Not without me you aren't." said Hilbert.

"How did you know we needed help?" asked Ash. "It's called the radio." he responded. "Let me in the fun." said a voice. "Ethan." said Ash. "S'up" he responded. "So Team Rocket's back. Well, they're going down. Ho-oh let's go!" "Landorus, Tornadus, Thundurus time to fight." said Hilbert. "All right, Kyurem transform to White Kyurem & use Ice Burn, Zekrom use Fusion Bolt, Reshiram use Blue Flare!" yelled Ash. (Kyurem doesn't fully absorb Reshiram/Zekrom in the anime). They fought hard but they fell. They were overrun & Johto Fell. Now they arrived at Petalburg City, hurt & exhausted. May saw them land in the front yard & ran outside. Ash saw & got off Reshiram & collapsed. "Ash!" she yelled. "Hurry. Bring him inside!" said Norman

Ash awoke in the couch of the Maple residence. He moaned in pain as he remembered the huge blow on his body. "Oh good you're up." said May. "Oh May, what's up?" said Ash. "Looks like you were hit really badly." she said. Ash noticed the bowl on her hands. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "A day since you arrived." She responded. "So who's the soup for?" he asked. "You silly." May responded. "Now sit up & open up your mouth." Ash ate every bit of soup. "I think I'll take a nap. That soup really filled me up." Ash said. "Okay." said May as she patted his head & she left.

When he got enough rest, Ash awoke to find Dawn & other friends next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine." he said. "We heard of what happened." said Hilda. "When did y'all get here?" asked Ash. "We all came here after the attack on Johto." said Nate. "It's a war zone out there." "That's what it is. We're fighting a war here." said Ash. "Has Hoenn been attacked?" "No not yet." responded Lyra. "Then we still have time. Go train yourselves & your Pokémon for the next attack. Dawn, I need to talk to you alone" requested Ash. Everyone except Dawn exited the door. "What's up?" asked Dawn. "We need to talk about the night I rescued you." said Ash. At the mention of this she blushed heavily. "Do you like me?" asked Ash. Dawn sighed loudly. "All right. There's no point in lying. Ash Ketchum I love you!" she said with red cheeks. Ash got up & smiled. "Well I got something to tell you." he said. He put a gentle hand on her cheek. "I love you, too." With that Ash pressed his lips with Dawn's & kissed her with as much passion as he could. Dawn was caught off guard but still kissed him with all the passion she could gather. At that moment, May walked in & gasped. "Ash!" she yelled. Ash saw her & broke the kiss. "What's going on?" asked May.

**This one was long .I don't know if you like how I wrote the last part, but let me know in the review. All flames will be ignored.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Defending Hoenn

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Ash & the others were sitting in the dinner table discussing previous battles they won & lost. The young Heroes have taken half of Hoenn, the other half partly claimed by Team Magma/Aqua & the rest unclaimed. "These battles are taking long. They're pretty tough also." said Nate as he ate his food. "I'm pretty sure Hoenn is thankful for what you guys are doing." said Caroline from the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure they are." said Ash. After dinner, the small battalion discussed the enemy's way of battling. "From what I've seen, they attack from all sides while we attack in only one direction. I say we need to set some sort of perimeter to surround them. Then we attack & Hoenn is ours" said Hilbert as he explained his plan. "Not a bad idea." said Norman. In the Battles of Hoenn, many Gym Leaders have joined the cause. Some from as far as the Unova Region. "But what if they discover our plan & find a way to go around it?" said Elesa. "Then everyone defends each other's backs." said Ash. "So when do we attack?" asked Roxanne. "A week at the least." said Hilda. "We need to train in order to win the last battle in Hoenn." "She's right. Our Pokémon have to be strong in order for Hoenn to be free." said Ash. "All right then. Time to train." said May.

**ONE WEEK AFTER TRAINING**

"5 minutes until attack." yelled Norman. "Hey Ash." said Dawn. "Oh, hey Dawn. What's up?" responded Ash. "Not much. I just wanted to say be careful out there okay, for me." she said. "I'll try." he said. Their lips met briefly. Luckily, no one saw. "Dawn take this." said Ash, handing over a Poke Ball. "Who is this?" she asked. "It's Giratina." he replied. "Hope we all make it out alive." said Ethan who is riding Lugia. "Everyone, time to take back Hoenn!" yelled Norman. With that, the recruits flew off to battle. "It's time." Archie told Maxie. "Troops, today Hoenn will fall to our rule & no one will stop us." he yelled. The Heroes are closing in already. They swooped down & Ash yelled the command to attack. At that moment, all Pokémon attacked. "Reshiram, clear a path." said the raven-haired boy. "Zekrom use Fusion Bolt on Team Magma & Aqua." The battle barely began & the place already looks like a war zone. Bodies littered the battlefield & fire burned the trees. "Sir Archie we are losing troops. The other Army is unstoppable." The grunt reported. "Reshiram use Blue Flare, Zekrom use Bolt Strike. The two Pokémon attacked, ending the battle. "Now destroy the fortress to end this!" Zekrom shot a powerful Thunder while Reshiram shot a full-power Flamethrower. "NO!" yelled Archie. "I'll remember this!" yelled Maxie & the building collapsed on them ending their lives.

**LATER AFTER CLEARING THE BATTLEFIELD**

"Thanks to us, Hoenn is free." said Ash. "Yeah. This calls for a celebration." said Hilda. "Celebration is well deserved, so now we shall celebrate!" exclaimed Johanna. But Ash knew it wasn't over. There is still one region left: Unova.

**IT WASN'T THAT LONG. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Battle of Unova & Dawn's kidnapping

**FIVE WEEKS AFTER LIBERATING HOENN**

Winter had begun to kick in & Ash & Dawn were relaxing by the fire talking about what they did after parting ways. "I lost in the semi-finals again." Ash said with a smile. "What about you?" "Did I ever tell you the story about how I won the Grand Festival?" Dawn started. Johanna & Delia were chatting like normal grown-ups, but mostly about their children's lives. "I didn't know Dawn was bullied." said Delia before she took a sip of her tea. "Now tell me why Dawn is called Dee-Dee." "That's a funny story." said Johanna. "And that's how I made Top 4 in the Hoenn League." said Ash. But he could see Dawn's mind was somewhere else. "Dawn, are you okay?" asked Ash. "Ash there's something I need to tell you." she replied. "The night you rescued me, I discovered that Kenny is with Team Galactic." "What?! Why didn't you tell me before?" said Ash calmly. "Because I didn't want you to become upset, especially in the situation of war we're in." she responded. Tears filled up her eyes. "I thought you were going to get angry at me." she said through sobs. "Dawn I wouldn't get angry at a silly reason like that." said Ash. He gave her a kiss in the forehead to calm her down. "Ash can I sleep with you tonight?" "Anything for you sweetheart."

**NEXT DAY AFTERNOON**

"Team Plasma has begun their uprising in Nimbasa City. The hostiles have attacked citizens & stealing their Pokémon. Citizens are advised to stay indoors at all times." said the newsman. The heroes have begun to get ready with a stronger Pokémon & stronger army. "Get ready troops. Today we fight for freedom & end this once & for all!" yelled Ash to his motivated recruits. This time Dawn went along with the troops. Although Ash wasn't very hot with the idea. "Time to fly!" yelled Cynthia as she settled on her Garchomp. Then all troops flew off to battle.

**UNOVA ONE HOUR LATER**

"Reshiram use Blue Flare, and then use Draco Meteor!" commanded the raven-haired boy. "Ash, hostile soldiers are about to break our line of defense! We need backup!" screamed Hilbert into the radio. "Sorry, but I'm busy on my side of the line! I'll send Zekrom right away!" hollered Ash, his words nearly drained by a great explosion. He grabbed the Master Ball & threw it in the air, bringing out the Deep Black Pokémon. "Zekrom, go on & help the others!" said Ash. Zekrom nodded in approval & went on his way. "Okay, Reshiram use Flamethrower!" yelled the boy. (The Intro!). There was nothing he could do. They were heavily outnumbered & running out of Pokémon fast. "Ash what's the plan" said Dawn. The idea hit him directly. 'That's it!' he thought. "Guys send out all Pokémon that haven't fainted. That way all sides are covered." yelled Ash into the radio. The order was carried out without hesitation. Many brave Pokémon willing to fight began to pop out. Ash did the same. Out of the Poke Balls came Victini, Kyurem, Dialga, & Palkia. All Pokémon immediately attacked the grunts. Ash was surprised by the amount of power all Pokémon had. The onslaught forced Ghetsis to call a retreat, but Zekrom shot a Thunder attack at Ghetsis roasting him alive (Sorry for the Description). The grunts all ran leaving the Heroes victorious. They cheered at their victory & leaving Unova free. 'Now I can say it's all over.' Thought Ash. Then out of nowhere a helicopter appeared. A ladder dropped behind Dawn & KENNY climbed down the ladder & grabbed Dawn by the neck. "HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kenny! Let her go!" yelled Ash with rage. "What are you gonna do Romeo kill me?" he said in a mocking tone. "If I have to I will. Zekrom use a Super Fusion Bolt!" "Nuh uh. If you attack I'll slit her throat." Ash was left between a rock & a hard place. He couldn't attack with Dawn in his hands (LITERALLY). "If you want her back meet me in Twinleaf Town for talk." he said ending with an evil laugh. With that he left. Ash groaned in anger & sadness. "Dawn no." he said & he began to cry. "Ash it will be alright." said Lucas. "How can things be alright when that bastard has the love of my life." He screamed. He got on Reshiram & flew back. 'Don't worry Dawn I'll save you.' he thought as he went back to the Maple residence.

**WHAT A DRAMATIC TURN OF EVENTS! ** **ANYWAY PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FELT WHEN READING THE ENDING. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

'_Don't worry Dawn I'll save you.' _This thought became his mission. He couldn't forgive himself for being careless & letting Dawn, his Dawn, fall into Kenny's malevolent hands. It was time to prepare for the real fight. And he was willing to give up his life in the process if he had to.

**LATER AT THE MAPLE'S RESIDENCE**

Caroline, Johanna, & Delia were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the group when Ash throws open the door, his eyes swollen from crying. Johanna noticed his face first. "Ash what happened?" she asked. "I-I-I'm sorry." he responded as he collapsed. He opened his arms to show Dawn's pink & white hat. "No no! This can't be happening!" she yelled with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Kenny took her. I-I-It's my fault!" he said, punching the floor. "How could I have been so careless?" Ash told Johanna. "It's not your fault. You were taken by surprise." Said Johanna, trying to reassure the broken boy. "No, I'm going to save her myself. I'll sacrifice myself if I have to." said the raven-haired boy. He grabbed his legendary Pokémon & left Pikachu & Victini behind. "If & when Dawn comes back without me, tell her to take care of them." said Ash.

**TWINLEAF TOWN TWO HOURS LATER**

All she could do was wait. Kenny had tied Dawn up to a chair. She always thought about the horrible things Kenny or his minions could do to her. "Missing Ash already, are we?" asked Kenny. "What does it matter to you?" she spat. "Trying to be rebellious hmmm? Well that won't work. Also no one will help you here." He chuckled menacingly. "Don't be so sure. Ash will come. He will beat your ass up. You'll see!" she exclaimed. "Calm down Dee-Dee. Soon, when Ash doesn't come, you'll be all over me." he said, putting the blade on her neck. Then out of nowhere, Ash falls from the ceiling into the room & kicks Kenny in the face (Dramatic Entrance!). The surprise made Kenny drop the blade. "Ash!" yelled Dawn in delight. "Hey." he said while untying her free. Kenny got on his feet to see Dawn free. "Quick, out the window. Reshiram is waiting outside." said Ash. Kenny threw the blade at the couple & Dawn jumped out the window. "So you came." said Kenny. "Why do you risk yourself now?" "I do because I love Dawn from the bottom of my heart & because I have a score to settle." responded Ash staring at Kenny with a frown. "Then why don't we settle it right now? With nothing but bare hands." said Kenny. He didn't know what he was getting into. Ash had been training in martial arts with Maylene, the Veilstone City gym leader, for a situation like this. Kenny threw the first punch & Ash dodged it like nothing. Ash then kicked Kenny in the stomach with his knee. The pain was unbearable to him. He curled up & winced in pain as Ash walked towards him. "You can kidnap a girl but you can't even put a finger on me." said Ash. Kenny then remembered the knife, grabbed it, & stabbed Ash with it. At that moment of weakness, Kenny moved in & inserted a fist in Ash's face, a kick in the stomach & a roundhouse kick to send him flying to the first floor. "You were saying?" said Kenny. Ash cried in pain as he made contact with the floor. His whole body was in pain & he was losing blood fast. Kenny stood over him with the bloody knife on his hand. "Goodbye Ash!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Ash's quick reflexes made him kick Kenny's legs, making him lose balance & fall. Ash grabbed the knife. "This is for all of those you've hurt." he said & he inserted the blade into his opponent's chest, killing him & ending the fight. He walked outside where Dawn was waiting. He then fainted.

Ash awoke to the most beautiful face he had ever seen. "Dawn is it over?" he asked Dawn. "You defeated Kenny & rescued me twice. Of course it's over!" Dawn said happily. "Plus my Prince Charming is alive." she added. She pressed her lips with his. To Ash, there is no better feeling than Dawn's soft lips. After the brief kiss, the whole group entered the room. "How's it going?" they asked Delia. "I'm fine mom." he answered. "Hurry! You get out of here today." said Johanna. So Ash was left in his privacy. 'There's no place than home.' he thought.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"You may now kiss the bride." said the Father. Ash lifted Dawn's veil & kissed her, officially marrying them. They ran out to their car where their parents were with tears of happiness as the sprinkled rice on them. "They grow up so fast." said Delia. "I couldn't agree more." said Johanna. Ash (now 21) drove to their new home in the peaceful suburbs. Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, thank you for rescuing me that day." she said. "It was nothing. I just couldn't bear living a life without you sweetheart. Now look at us married & happy." responded Ash. "I hope it stays like this all the time." she said. "Sure do" he responded & kissed Dawn in her lips as they drove to the sunset on that happy day.

**THE END! I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST FIC. NOW I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY OR WANT TO TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. **


End file.
